My Butler, Murderer?
by irene n valley
Summary: It's a quiet day on the Phantomhive estate, until a certain lovable, chainsaw wielding, butler doting grim reaper comes to tell who's name just appeared on the to-die list...  THIS IS SAD! & short, I've split it into two-shot. full warnings & rant inside!


_**(**__YIKES! This is a super long Author's Note and is one long ramble… you're welcome to skip it unless you have any questions or are going to complain because chances are the answers/explanation will be there, otherwise, ENJOY!) _

_**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! BUT THIS STORY IS SO VERY VERY VERY SAD! IF YOU CRY EASILY YOU WILL CRY HERE! I DON'T USUALLY WRITE SAD STUFF, BUT SOMEHOW THIS CAME OUT! SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SO DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME SAYING IT'S SAD BECAUSE I KNOW THAT AND I HAVE WARNED YOU! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO CRY, LEAVE NOW AND GO READ SOME CRACK FICS!**_

**Hello again! Those of you who've read "Sebby's Kitten", my Black Butler fic, are probably very annoyed for me not finishing it. I AM SORRY! DX … I have just kinda sorta lost interest, but because I am trying this new thing where I actually finish what I start (LOL! Shocker I know…) I am going to finish this story if it's the last thing I do! \(^o^)/**

***2 minutes later***

…**.GAH! I CAN'T DO IT! DX**

**I figured I should get back into the mood of Black Butler… So I watched the musical, **_**again**_**…. (SQUEEEEEE! YUYA IS AWESOME!) *cough* *composes self-* I read a couple of my favorite fics *nose bleeds* and I re-watched the second season with my friend… and was sad…. Again… *sigh***

**Anyway, now I am back into the Black Butler mood and I was going to write the next chapter of the story, but it's not coming out right! So I thought I would write a quick one-shot so I could get used to writing these characters again! BUT… I feel like writing something sad… so you have been warned… I will have my OC from my other story in here. She just plays only a very small part I promise, even though this has her in it, THIS IS NOT PART OF "SEBBY'S KITTEN" .For those of you who are new and feel too lazy to read "Sebby's Kitten", Kitten is a young girl from our time who had an imaginary friend named Sebastian. Her imaginary friend brings her back to his home at the estate where he works as a butler to a boy named Ciel. If you want to know more, read it yourself! (And review pwetty pwease? *moe pout* *puppy dog eyes*)**

**Warning: ****The usual one sided Grell/Sebastian obviously, some general OCC-ness most likely, character death (?), BUT IT WILL BE VERY VERY VERY SAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**(lol, even though you're probably annoyed at me for saying that so much, you all know there'll be that one dumb idiot who'll complain about how sad it is… -_-) **

**SO DON'T BE THAT IDIOT!**

**Anyway, enjoy the randomness/sadness! I know I did…**

Ciel was sipping some of his favorite tea under a tree in the courtyard. Sebastian had insisted that his master to go outside and enjoy the unseasonably nice weather. The young earl had been getting weary of the dull paperwork and decided he could use the break. He for once was enjoying his surroundings, he let the sweet smell of the flowers and the warm sunshine calm him. He could hear birds singing and he could hear Kitten playing a game of fetch with Pluto a little ways away. Surprisingly, Pluto's delighted barks and Kitten's merry laughter only added to the calm. Ciel closed his eyes pleasantly and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. The teacup almost fell out of his limp hand, but his ever present butler came out of nowhere to catch it mid fall, without a single drop spilling. Amazing feats like this were common place in the Phamtomhive estate. After all, Sebastian was one hell of a butler. Sebastian took the rare peaceful moment to enjoy the nice day as well. The servants were all out to town, the young master had no life threatening case from the queen to solve, and Sebastian himself was the non-human being there. No psychotic angels, no rival daemon butler, no extremely gay chainsaw wielding butler worshiping reapers-

"…OH BASSY!"

….Never mind.

Sebastian lightly glared at Grell, who came out of nowhere, our exasperated butler said

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh my darling Bassy…" Grell cooed, seduction positively dripping from his voice. It was then that Sebastian noticed Kitten holding the abomination's hand. He sighed and scolded her

"Kitten, what have I told you about letting in strangers…"

"Mrs. Sutcliff isn't a stranger! She's a friend!" Kitten pouted cutely, holding onto Grell's hand tighter. Sebastian visibly winced when she said 'Mrs.', but he forced a polite smile and said to Kitten

"There my dear, doesn't make him any less strange. My lady, shouldn't the carriage be here for you? You and Lady Elizabeth have an engagement…"

Kitten rolled her eyes playfully and said

"It's called a play date/sleepover party of awesome! You make it sound so stuffy…"

Sebastian smiled at her positively adorable words, he then gave a serious look to Grell and said

"The young master is asleep, please do not disturb him. I will send Kitten off and will come back and discuss with you what happens to people who trespass…"

With that, Kitten latched onto the butler's hand and walked to the front of the house where the carriage was waiting.

Grell just stood there humming and examining his reflection in the still pond. Ciel woke up, but didn't move when he saw the crazy love-struck, chainsaw wielding grim reaper. He just shook his head, and rolled over slightly in hopes of getting back to sleep. Sebastian entered the courtyard again and looked at Grell, surprisingly; he was more weary then angry like he usually was around the reaper. Ciel was curious at his butler's behavior, and decided to pretend to sleep a little longer to see if he could find the reason why he was acting weird. Sebastian walked up to Grell and said softly

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it wrong to want to spend time with my dear Bassy?"

"You can drop the act. Tell me what's wrong."

Ciel was intrigued, Grell was acting? Wasn't he always like this? Grell giggled and scooted closer to Sebastian, and said

"Oh Bassy, you can read me like a book… well, I guess I am here for a more serious reason…"

Grell fell into a sad silence, Ciel perked his ears slightly, and trying to catch what was so serious. After Sebastian prompted Grell to continue, he said

"Will sent me down here after I requested to do a job in the general area and I found something you might be interested in…"

"Interested?"

"Look at whose name just appeared on the to-die list…"

Ciel heard the faint rustling of Grell's book and the shifting of his butler's weight to read it properly. Ciel could almost see the ever so slightly widened eyes of his butler.

"Young master…"

Ciel froze. He heard Grell nod sadly and say

"It gets worse, read on. It says he is to be murdered, by you."

There were several moments of thick, tense, and breathless silence then Ciel heard Grell screech

"Bassy, are you alright? BASSY!"

Ciel bolted upright at the desperation and fear in Grell's voice and ran toward his butler, who for the first time he had ever seen, was terrified. Ciel was freaking out a bit on the inside when he saw how his butler was absolutely petrified. Ciel shook him roughly by the shoulders

"Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!"

Ciel was a bit disgusted how his voice squeaked, but he knew he had to have a level head, so he tore off his eye-patch and shouted

"THIS IS AN ORDER! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Sebastian jolted to reality. He was silent for just a moment, but then he turned to Ciel with his familiar, but slightly forced, closed-eyed smile and said

"Ah, forgive me, young master, for distressing you. Do you require anything? I am dreadfully sorry if this _thing_-" he gestured off-handedly to Grell "-woke you from your nap. I will deal with him immediately…"

Ciel looked warily at his butler throughout his slight ramble. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Sebastian looked a shade paler then usual and his voice might have sounded a bit strained…

"That will not be necessary" Ciel interrupted, he cool emotionless voice returning to him easily despite the situation. "there are more important things to attend to. If Grell proves to be too much for you, you are welcome to deal with him as you see fit. However," Ciel paused, his dark blue eyes searching his butler's crimson ones for answers "I believe you have some explaining to do"

"I apologize young lord, but there is something I must attend to"

And before Ciel could stop him, Sebastian had left.

**Yes, I'm a horrible person! I can't even finish a one-shot properly! But I felt like this would be better if I split it in two, or else no matter how I read it, the timing felt weird. I'm sorry for the slightly scattered and rushed quality and the shortness of length and such. And I'm sorry I'm keeping the super sad stuff until later!**

**Anyway, despite this, I hope you enjoyed it! And I would really appreciate if you even take, like seriously, 10 seconds to drop a quick review or something so I feel loved!**

**Until next time!**

**-Irene **


End file.
